Closure
by TwinkleToesToo
Summary: SPOILER WARNING....this takes place after a scene in What's it Feel Like to be a Ghost pt1. Finally a little, much needed, closure for Crash. One shot.


My note…Okay I've already seen the next two episodes-What's it Feel Like to be a Ghost?-so this may be a little spoilerish, but not really, because the storyline is completely made up. I think this issue was resolved after HF2(of course, in an imaginary scene we never got to see), but since the subject came up on many of the Degrassi message boards I belong to, I thought I'd give this a try.

CLOSURE

The clapping had died down and congratulatory handshakes and hugs were given out. Ashley watched as Jesse pulled a reluctant Ellie out onto the dance floor, Dylan demanded a rematch from Marco, over at the pool table, and Jimmy was deep in conversation with Spinner.

Ashley turned her head to see Craig sitting alone at the bar. She scanned the room for Manny, and noticed Emma and Sean were gone too. She slowly stood up, Jimmy stopped mid-sentence to look up at her. Ashley offered him a sweet smile and rubbed his arm. "I get us some refills", she offered. Jimmy smiled at her and nodded, then turned back to Spinner.

She hesitantly walked over to the bar, stopping next to Craig and placing her order. Ashley felt out of place, she hadn't spoken to Craig in a year and a half, what right did she have for striking up a conversation with him now?….she wasn't sure, but Ashley knew this was something she had to do.

"Hey", she greeted awkwardly. "That was a great set".

Craig smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it", he replied, just as awkwardly. "Oh, and thanks for coming".

"No problem, we wouldn't have missed it", she stated with a slight nod. Craig nodded exaggeratedly.

"Do you want me to serve these, Miss?", the bartender interrupted, asking Ashley about the tray of drinks he was holding.

"Um, sure", she answered, pointing to the table Jimmy and Spinner were sitting at. Ashley smiled uncomfortably at Craig and slid into the bar stool, next to him.

"So, you and Jimmy, eh?", Craig asked, breaking the deafening silence. She glanced over her shoulder at the table behind her.

"Yeah….me and Jimmy", a giddy Ashley chuckled in response. "Who'd have thought….right?".

"You two look really happy together", Craig pointed out, taking a sip of his beer.

Ashley blushed with embarrassment. "We are beyond happy", she giggled. "This is the happiest I've ever been….".

Ashley stopped abruptly, and bit her lower lip. She fidgeted in her seat , nervously picking at her fingernails. "Listen Craig….I just wanted to say, how sorry I am, for the way I ended things….you know, for the whole e-mail thing", she said apologetically.

"It's fine Ash, you already apologized", Craig replied.

"Yeah, in a second e-mail", Ashley said sarcastically.

"Ashley really…it's okay", he said assuredly.

"No it's not", Ashley bit back. "I just didn't know what to…..I mean, how do you tell someone you're not in love with them any more?", she asked quietly.

Craig shrugged. "You move to London?", he questioned jokingly, a small smile breaking through.

Ashley shook her head and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help from smiling too. "I should've been honest with you….I felt something wasn't right for a long time, even before I left, even before you got sick. I just wanted you to know…that wasn't the reason", she confided.

Craig moved his hand off of his beer glass and patted Ashley's arm. "I know Ash", he replied, and swiveled around in the bar stool. He looked at Ashley and nodded slightly in Jimmy's direction. "Some things are just meant to be, I guess".

Ashley smiled and nodded. "Thank you Craig", she said sincerely.

"For what?", he asked incredulously.

"For understanding….", Ashley answered shyly. "…for not hating me, for still being my friend…", she trailed off, staring lovingly at Jimmy. "If it wasn't for you, I might not have found my way back to Jimmy", she added honestly. "And I cant imagine my life without him".

Craig smiled at her. "I owe you the same…", he stated, nodding in agreement. "….I might not have gotten back with Manny, or pursued a solo career…", he added, looking around the crowded room. "It all worked out Ash…for the better".

Ashley slid off of her bar stool and Craig did the same. "Take care of yourself Craig", she stated, giving him a small, friendly hug. "I wish you all the best".

"I wish you the best too Ash", he replied, breaking the embrace. Ashley offered him a small waive as she walked back to her table.

She sat down in the chair next to Jimmy, scooting closer to him, and entwined her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder. Jimmy smiled at her, and pulled his arm from hers, protectively wrapping it around her shoulders, and snuggling her to his chest.

Ashley smiled and let out a relieved sigh….feeling the door to her past, finally close….and the one to her future, open.

------------------------------------------

Okay….so that's about as close to Crash as I'll ever do….I cant help it, I too much of a JimAsh fan. This 'scene' would have taken place some time after Craig uses some cocaine. So lets just say, for the sake of the story, Craig was lucid when he said these things to Ashley.

For those who want to see those episodes, google Degrassi and certain websites have links.

SPOILERS….first of all, I have to say…I really liked those two episodes, mainly a Craig, Manny, Ellie centered plot. Not a fan of Crellie, at all, but I really liked the acting, I thought Stacey and Jake E. were great. Unfortunately, for us JimAsh fans, there was no dialogue between the two, but they did have a few clips together, and one adorable little moment.

Loved the b-plot, especially in the second episode….lots of possible foreshadowing. No Ashley at all, in the second half, but there is one scene with Jimmy….who has one of the best lines in the entire episode.

I'd like to give a big thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter of 'Twist of Fate', and to Kelley…. yes, this is still season six.

Degrassi does not belong to me.


End file.
